


LA MÉMOIRE DE MON PASSÉ

by Doums



Category: Pauvre Diable
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 15:00:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18166676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doums/pseuds/Doums





	LA MÉMOIRE DE MON PASSÉ

Né en 96, mon évolution dans ma société était difficile. Orphelin de père à 4 mois, ma mère handicapée, ma vie est devenue un dilemme. Vivre ou mourir. Mon village se situe à l'extrémité ouest de notre pays. Loin de la capitale, pas de transport, pas d’indépendance, la population vit dans les ténèbres. Mon village, c'est un endroit très dangereux, dominer par les plus forts et les sorciers. À 7 ans ma mère fut m'inscrire à l'école malgré qu'elle soit immobile. J'étais bien aimé de mes maîtres, ils sont un prince qui deviendra un homme idéal dans son village en éveillant la conscience de son village dans lequel ils vont être illuminés. Dès que j'étais passé par les malfaiteurs "sorciers" for all to my progress and my life Mais ce n'est pas le cas. À 11 ans je suis parti dans mon village pour aller poursuivre mes études dans un autre village qui était celi du village de mon directeur d'école. J'étais resté pendant 10 ans sans voir ma mère. Nous sommes nombreux et il n'y a pas de quoi manger. Ma vie était fait de souffrance et de malheur. Mais aujourd'hui, je rends grâce à ma mère qui est la plus value . Je t'aime Maman à l'infini. 


End file.
